The Love Game
by ic.laxieve
Summary: KradXOC AU. She confessed and he rejected her. But she won't give up. She know that she will succeed in making him like her back...if only that Mio girl isn't there! But what happen if Dark decided to pinch in? And how will Krad react if the girl who has been chasing him for so long is confessed to by Dark in front of him? Gotta read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Game**

((A/N: Again, this is an AU and this does not follow the original plot...wow, I'm starting to get use in writing this note in every beginning of a story...a bad habit I need to stop! And a WARNING to Hio Mio's fans, since I don't like her, I put her in the place of the 'bitch'. And by the way, I got the idea for the plot from a short manga called 'Crazy Love Game' you should all check it out!))

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**PART ONE**

"I like you! Please go out with me!" Lena bowed as she stretched both hands to hand a neat bag of sweets to him. She smiled to herself for her bravery.

Yes, Lena Torah had just confessed to the campus crush, Krad Hikari. After weeks and weeks of summoning up the courage to confess, finally, she did it.

"And I don't like you," Krad just coldly rejected her.

She looked up at him, not expecting such cold reply.

"You may go now," with that, the blonde turned away and left her without another word.

Lena hung her head low. Out of all girls, she was the first and the only one who dared confess to Krad. All girls liked him and would practically drool over him but his usual glare would just scare them off before they could even get near him let alone talk to him.

Though rejected, Lena knew not to give up. She was never shy. She just needed time to pick up enough courage. But now she had gone to this far, she wouldn't back up.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.After several weeks=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Krad-san~" Lena sang as she skipped to where he was with his stepbrother, Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Not her again," Krad groaned as he saw her walking near.

"Didn't you reject her already?" Satoshi curiously asked as his eyes scanned the pages of his notebook, distracting his self from the upcoming girl.

"From the very start," the blonde nodded. "I will now take my leave."

Satoshi nodded to him but both of them knew well that Lena wouldn't let Krad go without a conversation.

"Krad-san!" Lena hopped in front of Krad, making him stop from walking.

"What?" he asked annoyed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Satoshi already left with a faint smirk to him.

"You're going to the soccer field, right?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, and that does not concern you so out of my way," he harshly shoved his shoulder to hers as he passed by her.

But she didn't give up there. "Let me walk with you! I'm also on my way to the soccer field!" she chirped as she skipped beside him.

Some students who walked passed by them would hide their giggles at the girl and at the boy. Everyone in the school knew that Lena liked him but she didn't mind. All of the girls were actually supporting her. She was the first one to confess to him after all. If the girls supported her, then the boys were amused by her. It was not like every day you would see a girl who was willing throw her pride away and court a guy to win his heart.

"Can't you just leave me be?" Krad hissed through gritted teeth.

"Nope, not until you say you like me, too!" she grinned widely at him.

And he just face-palmed, groaning. And he knew that this was going to be a long day.

=.=.=.=.=.=.After a couple of days=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was still the usual stuff. Lena was still trying to get the frozen heart of Krad to warm up. And since she was running out of ways, she had decided to ask the help of her neighbor and somewhat friend, Dark Mousy, since he was the expert at the subject named 'Love'.

"So what can I do for you today?" Dark asked as she sat across him at the corner of the library. Like Krad, Dark was famous in the school but his fan girls never really bothered her and they also were not bothered with her since all of them knew that the sole reason she was with Dark was because she was seeking for his help.

"He's still cold to me..." she replied depressed as she laid her head to the table in front of her. "Should I give up?"

"Love, why are you giving up now?" Dark started to tease. "Is he ignoring you or did he hit you?"

"No."

"Then, you still have the chance," he gave her his famous grin which made the nearby girls squeal.

"I guess you're right!" she then looked up at him and matched his grin.

In class, she was quite surprised that their teacher went in with a new student.

"Hi! My name is Hio Mio! Or you can just call me Mio! I hope all of us will be friends!" she smiled at everyone and all boys seemed to in gaping in awe at her almost-a-doll beauty.

But something was telling Lena that she didn't like to be friends with this girl. And she was right...

"Krad-san! Let's walk home together!" Lena skipped beside him.

He just glared at her. "Our houses are in different directions."

"So?" she raised an eyebrow.

He just grunted and started to walk out of the school gate and to the direction of his house but he bumped on someone.

"Ouch!" the person whined.

Krad just glared at the person.

Lena looked to whom the person might be and saw that it was the new girl.

"Oh, hi!" Mio greeted the blonde. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking! Wait a sec! You are Krad, right?!"

Lena's brow furrowed. She didn't like where this was going.

"And you are Mio," Krad said with no interest at all.

"I'm glad you remember me! Are you going home now?" Mio asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yes and what is it to you?" Krad shot back at her.

"Can I walk with you? It seems that you're going to the same direction that I was going," Mio offered.

"No," and with that, Krad walked passed her and left.

"But wait! Your stepfather said that he wanted to see me!" Mio called up.

'Wait a second…What does she mean by that?' Lena asked in her mind as she just stood there watching the two, trying to figure out how she could catch Krad's attention back to her.

With the words that the other girl had said, Krad stopped walking. "And why would he want to see you?" he asked annoyed.

Mio giggled at that and skipped in front of him with a smile that seemed to be a seductive one in Lena's view. "Don't you know that I'm one of his scholars?"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

It seemed that yesterday was one of her depressing days. Not only did Lena didn't get to walk with her crush but her presence was forgotten by the time Krad agreed to walk with Mio. Yes, Krad and Mio walked together.

"Whoa, look who's here!"

Lena looked up from the bench she was sitting on. She was one of the few students who were on the soccer field, watching the players practice.

"Hey, Dark," she then moved a little to let him sit beside her. She was sitting on the first row so as to watch Krad play soccer closely.

"What's with the long face, love-hunter?" Dark playfully nudged her as he sat. "Looking at him from over here not enough for you?"

"Do you know the new student, Hio Mio?" Lena asked him as her eyes drifted back to Krad.

"Oh, the slut who's trying to hit on my cousin? Yeah, I know her," Dark replied.

"Wait. She's hitting on Daisuke?" Lena abruptly faced him with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, but luckily Daisuke is already going out with Harada Riku so too bad for her," he chuckled.

"I see…" then she looked back at Krad but he wasn't practicing anymore so she stood up and picked up the lunch box she made for him. "Well, I gotta go Dark!"

"I wish you best of love luck!" Dark grinned at her.

Lena ran towards Krad who was pouring his bottle of water over his head and God, she swore that he was the hottest guy she had ever seen! When his teammates saw her, they whistled away as they scooted far from Krad, giving them some 'space'.

"You were so great in your practice, Krad-san!" Lena chirped and held out her lunch box. "Here! I made this for you and it's different from the last time! I made it more healthier though it's still delicious!"

"And I don't want it," he said offhandedly.

"But can't you at least have a bite? I never see you eat any food in school—not even lunch!" Lena insisted. But he just glared at her. And she quickly thought of something. "Okay, how about this: I won't bug you every morning anymore and I won't try to make you talk to me anymore in exchange, you'll accept everything that I will give you. How's that, Krad-san?"

Krad's brow twitched. "Just every morning? And in the afternoons?"

Lena gave him a peace sign, "Don't worry! I'm always busy in the afternoon and all that I can do I just greet you whenever I see you."

Krad looked at her, pondering over her proposal. He then gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he hissed. "Just keep your part of the bargain."

"Yay! Thank you!" she chirped and held the lunch box out again to him. "Here you go!"

He took it though it was obvious that he was irritated especially when the other players were amusingly watching them.

"Thanks again! See ya!"

"That girl has some serious brain problems…" Krad mused annoyingly under his breath.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.FF.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"You have some good improvement I see," Dark pointed out as they sat in their usual table at the library but this time, they were with Daisuke and Riku. Risa would've been there if only she didn't have a date with Satoshi.

"But what about the new girl?" Riku asked. "I saw her this morning walking down to the soccer field with Krad and it seems to me that she was flirting with him."

"And I once thought that she was a good person," Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Well not all people who look good are actually good," Lena sighed. "What am I to do about her? You know that I can never dare flirt Krad-san straight off just like her. And I can never confront her about it, too."

"Dear Lena, that Krad won't fall for that bitch whatever she does," Dark said. "We all know his attitude and more or less, he will likely turn her down much more harshly than he did to you."

"And thank you for reminding that to me," Lena sarcastically said.

Smack!

"Ow! Riku, what was that for?" Dark groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Do you really need to mention that to her?" Riku scolded him.

"Okay, okay," Dark whined. "I'm sorry to remind you of that, Lena." But under his breath: "How did Daisuke fall for you, I'll never know…"

"What was that, Dark?" both Daisuke and Riku asked.

"Nothing!"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.FF.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The following days were not so good for Lena. Whenever she saw Krad, Mio was there but thankfully, Krad's face showed only one emotion: annoyed. Whenever Lena would give him her lunch box, Mio was here to force him to accept hers instead of Lena's but Krad never listened to Mio so Lena thought of it as a good sign. Whenever Lena would run across Krad at the hallways, Mio would randomly appear out of nowhere and would steal Krad's attention by the mention of his stepfather.

"I've had enough of that girl already," Lena whined as she laid her head on the library table with a 'thud'.

"Then don't mind her," Dark suggested though he was not looking at her. He was mildly distracted with the group of girls who asked for his help about their studies though it was obvious that they just made it up so that they would have the chance to get close to him.

"Yeah, but she's making it hard for me to get to Krad," Lena retorted.

"What about Krad? How does he treat you?" Dark asked as he jotted down some notes while the girls kept on leaning closer to him, giggling.

"Well he's nicer than before," Lena said.

"What do you mean by 'nice', Lena-chan?" a girl from the group couldn't help but ask.

Lena just sighed. She was already used to Dark's fan girls meddling in their conversation. "He's not harsh to me anymore though he still won't really talk to me. And he accepts my gifts without any grunts or comments anymore."

"That's a good improvement!~" three girls squealed.

Dark sighed as he finished his work. "Alright, girls. Dark Mousy's Lesson is finished. Are you happy now?" he kindly asked with his signature grin.

"Yes~ Thank you Dark!" all girls chirped in unison.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Lena," Dark looked at her, "I have a proposal for you. I think I can pinch in a little and help you more than giving advices." He winked at her.

If the other girls practically fainted, that wink gave Lena a shiver of nervousness. Whatever Dark was up to, it didn't feel very nice to hear.

"And oh girls~" Dark called the fan girls nearby with a wide grin. "I'll be needing some understanding and cooperation from all of you for this."

"Of course, Dark~"

'This is not really good…' Lena couldn't help thinking.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

((A/N: Ooooh…..What could Dark be planning?! And what about Lena? How will it help her? Will it REALLY help her with Krad? And what to do about Mio? Hm…You have to continue reading to find out! And to those who want to flame me, no need to say that this sucks or something like that. I already know that this isn't my best work. But I do want to know if this is good enough or something so please **LEAVE ME A REVIEW NYA~**!))


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

At the soccer field…

"Krad-san, good luck to your game," Lena said to him as she handed him a bottle of energy drink.

Today, Krad's team was going to play against the other soccer team of the school. If Krad was the leader of their team, the leader of the other team was unknown since he was always absent at practice or as the team members put it: didn't really care about soccer since he just joined for fun. But they say that he was a great player.

"I don't need luck," Krad grunted. "This game is nothing. This isn't even a competition. And the other team has no decent leader to show off."

"Is that Dark Mousy?" a team member of Krad's team asked his teammate.

"Yeah that's him," the other answered.

"What is he doing there with the other team?" another asked.

Intrigued, Krad went to them and looked at where they were looking at. There, a couple of feet away from where they stood were the other soccer team with Dark. It seemed that they were all listening intently to him as he spoke to them.

"What is that pompous jerk doing here?" Krad hissed.

Now, it wasn't a little dirty secret that Krad and Dark were enemies. They were actually rivals—at least that was what Krad considered them to be. Krad never liked the Mousy from the very first time they met. Krad saw him as an egotistic, over confident, and a not-good-enough person. Dark on the other hand, merely ignored him since he didn't like making time for those who didn't like him except if it was actually giving him some amusement.

Lena, though she was quite expecting Dark to show up, she just couldn't understand as to why Dark was with the other team. Was he giving them some kind of a game plan to beat Krad's team? But he was not part of their team and that wasn't allowed! Lena stepped up beside Krad absentmindedly as she watched Dark. Then Dark's eyes drifted to hers and he winked at her. That was normal for everyone since Dark always winked at girls but to Lena, it was not. And it seemed that it wasn't normal for Krad as well since he looked at Lena with a confused look then back to Dark, who was now walking towards them.

"Well, well team! Look who we have here!" Dark cheerfully said as he stopped walking in front of them with the other team behind him.

"What are you doing here, Mousy?" Krad stepped up as his team stepped behind him. Lena, however, remained where she was and just watched.

"Maybe the same reason as yours," Dark smirked at him.

"You're not a soccer player. You're not in soccer club and in fact, you're not in any club at all," Krad sneered, "Which means you have no reason to be here or anywhere at all."

Dark just chuckled while the team behind him laughed. "Hey teammates, introduce me to them please~" he playfully asked. Then his eyes drifted to Lena, "Especially to this lovely girl here."

Lena would've blushed if only it wasn't for the fact that she was very confused with Dark right now.

The other team members behind Dark scattered themselves around him. The other students were crowding near them to see what was going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a team member on Dark's left dramatically announced. "May I call you attention to introduce…?"

"Dark Mousy," the other on Dark's right continued, "An absolute member of our team and…our Team Leader!"

If all girls cheered in anticipation and in surprised, Lena and the others mouth-dropped—except from Krad. Krad was surprised but his face more like showed that he was utterly pissed off.

"Thank you, thank you for the loud cheering girls~" Dark sent some flying kisses to his fan girls who instantly passed out. He then looked back to Lena and with two hands he sent a flying kiss to her.

With that, taken by surprise, Lena blushed. Krad however glared at him.

"And so what if you're the leader of that soccer team," Krad spat. "You were never in any practice nor in their game planning."

"Oh but I can still beat your team, Hikari," Dark smirked at him. "And to make thing interesting, let me take this moment to lay out the stakes if my team will win which is highly expected."

Lena's heart thudded at that. 'Please don't let him say what I'm thinking that he's going to say…'

"If my team wins, you Lena will owe me a date," Dark grinned at her.

And everyone were taken aback by that, especially the girls who began whining telling Dark to just choose one of them instead.

"And I couldn't care less," Krad muttered.

With that Lena turned to him. "Is that really okay to you, Krad-san?" she asked, she couldn't believe that he really didn't care if she would date another guy. "Is that okay to you for him to take me away from you?"

He just grunted.

Lena was actually half-expecting him to say something like 'Too bad for you, Dark, 'cause she's in love with me' or something along the lines but he didn't.

And then it was time to start the game. Every girl on the bleachers was shouting, they were cheering for Dark but some were cheering for Krad. Dark wasn't in the field yet. And Lena knew that he was waiting for something but what could it be? Dark's team was losing to Krad's. But right after Krad's team got a goal again, Dark decided to interfere. He and some others replaced the members on the field. And in just a few moments (thanks to Dark's exceptional skills) they were tied with Krad's team.

"Heh, do you really think that we will let you win so easily, Krad?" Dark sneered as Krad ran beside him, waiting for a chance to steal the ball from him. "I won't go easy, you know? Especially when winning means for me to have Lena…"

"Heh," Krad sneered back. "Too bad, she likes me and not you."

'How Lena would love to hear that…' Dark thought.

Krad thumped his feet with much more force with his last step to charge and slide to kick the ball away from Dark but Dark just jumped over him as he did and kicked the ball hard…

Goal! And the timer ran out. Dark's team won!

"Yeah!" Dark ran through his teammates as they all gave him a high-five. Lena however was speechless as she sat beside Riku and Daisuke.

"Looks like someone's going to a date with Dark~" Riku mused as she nudged her.

"Just tell me if he does something bad to you on your date and I'll tell mom to give him a lot of scolding," Daisuke offered as he grinned.

Lena just sighed at them and stood up. She would go to Krad and maybe console him for their lost? But no, Mio was the first one to get to Krad. It was obvious that he was pissed off but he didn't push her away—just merely didn't mind her. That was it. Lena wouldn't just let Mio ruin the moment for her. Lena walked directly to Krad and gave him a drink.

"Krad-san, here have this I'm sure that you're tired from the game," she then smiled reassuringly at him. "And don't worry Krad-san, you are still the winner for me. You were great out on that field!"

"Normally, the great ones win but how come that Mousy won?" Krad grunted at her as he grabbed the drink that she offered.

"But don't worry Krad-kun, I'm sure that you will win next time," Mio sweetly said to him as she 'lovingly' wiped his sweat on his face with a towel that she brought. "And don't tell me you're going to drink that? This girl really has no taste. That is the cheapest in the stores and it is not really that good in rehydrating the body!" she glared at Lena then took a bottle of expensive energy drink from her bag. "Here, have this. This is much better and most sports enthusiasts recommend this one to drink."

Lena looked down at the ground from embarrassment. It was true that it was cheap but she really didn't have enough allowance to buy expensive drinks like Mio was offering him.

But before words could further be said, someone casually wrapped an arm around Lena's shoulder and what made her blush was who the person was.

"Congratulations for you just won a date with Dark Mousy!" Dark teasingly beamed at her.

For a moment, she forgot about what she was embarrassed about then quickly replied. "I won't go on a date with you! I like Krad not you!"

"Hm…" Dark then looked at Krad then to Mio who was leaning her body closer to Krad's. And Krad wasn't aware of it since he was busy glaring at Dark. "The question is: do you like her back, Krad?"

'What the hell is Dark playing at?' Lena thought to herself. 'Does he really want to make Krad reject me in front of Mio?'

"What makes you think of that, Mousy?" Krad spat.

"Isn't it obvious that Krad-kun doesn't like her?" Mio looked at Lena as if she was some ugly creature.

"Well maybe what you boastfully said in the field gave me an idea," Dark smirked.

"What did he say?" Lena couldn't help but asking.

"He said that too bad for me because you like him and not me."

Lena's eyed widened. He said it! He said what she wanted him to say! It was a possibility that he liked her, too!

"I don't like her," Krad firmly said emotionlessly. "You can have her all to yourself," with that, he turned, picked up his things and left, followed by a smirking Mio.

And Lena just stood there. She had been rejected again…in front of the girl who was trying to flirt with the guy she liked—no, not liked—but she loved.

"Look, Lena, about that…" Dark started.

"No, Dark," she cut him off. "It's alright. I'm used to it. I should get used to it."

She just turned away but when Dark called her name, she ran. And when she was sure that she was out of anyone's sight, she fell down on her knees and cried.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

((A/N: I'm losing my inspiration to continue writing…But don't worry! I'll do my best! Hehe…I said on my profile that I'll be two months gone but I've been gone for just a month…And after posting this and the other three stories, I'll be gone for another month…maybe..but I do hope that all of you will wait for me! I'll force myself to write some little one shots so to make up for my absence…Until then see 'ya!))

HH


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

=.=.=.=.=.=The Next Day=.=.=.=.=

Lena acted as if nothing happened the other day. She purposely woke up late so that she would be sure to not see Krad or Mio when she arrived at the school.

"Good morning Lena!"

She looked to her side and saw Dark walking alongside her.

"Hey…" she just uttered.

"About yesterday…I never expect him to say that," Dark explained. "I thought that he would just glare at me or something…I'm sorry…"

Lena gave him a soft laugh. "What happened to the almighty Dark who is never used to apologizing to people?"

With that, Dark smirked, "Well, I am used to apologizing to people I like!"

And they continued to talk as if nothing had really happened yesterday. They walked together to school, talking about nonsense things along the way. When they arrived at the gates, most girls were trying to be considerate as to let Lena pass on being with Dark. Dark told them that it was nothing but as friends but the fan girls were still jealous.

When they arrived at the lockers, Lena immediately got her stuff for the second period while Dark watched her as he leaned on the locker next to hers. Then Dark caught a glimpse of Krad on the hallway, talking with some soccer club members. And when they were a few steps near…

"By the way, Lena-chan," Dark showed off his famous grin that the nearby girls focused their attention to him. "How about that date? You owe me a date…" Dark leaned to her ear. "Remember?" he whispered.

Lena's breath hitched. And slowly closed her locker as she settled her books in her arms.

From the corner of Dark's eyes, he saw Krad glared at him and it was clear that he was pissed off.

"Dark!" Lena whined. "I told you already that I will not!" she kept her voice low though as to not draw any more attention.

"Isn't your class at the other hallway, Mousy?" Krad grunted at him.

And that was when Lena noticed him and turned to see him. She looked around for Mio but thankfully, she was nowhere. "G-good morning, Krad-san…" she greeted with a smile, trying to act normal despite what happened yesterday.

"And the professor wasn't please with your absent, Torah," Krad said to her flatly.

"Ah…I see…" Lena just bowed down her head. She just couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Well, then, Lena-chan," Dark suddenly gently gripped her upper arm and pulled her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be going now," and before he dashed away, he gave her a wink and some flying kisses to the whining girls.

Lena just stood there, blushing.

Krad glared at Dark's retreating back then walked passed Lena, shoving her shoulder. "Let's go now to the next class."

Lena's eyes widened at that. Did he just ask her to walk together with him to the next class?! She then smiled cheerfully at the new improvement as the soccer club members walked away with amused grins to her. Lena skipped beside Krad happily and walked together with him to their next class.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.After Class=.=.=.=.=.Soccer practice=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lena sat happily by the bleachers. It seemed that Mio was running errands for some teachers the whole day since she wanted to show off as a 'good student'. On Lena's lap was a box of honeyed lemons that she made.

((A/N: For those who read the 'Crazy Love Game' we all know what will happen now, right? But I will change it a little since I'm adding Mio, nya~))

When Krad had finished practicing, Lena quickly ran up to him.

"Krad-san!" she sang. "Here! I made you a healthy snack today! Honeyed Lemons! They're a good source of vitamins!"

But just he was about to turn to her direction, Mio showed up.

"Krad-kun! You already finished your practice?" Mio stood in front of him, stealing his attention from me…again. "I brought you some energy drink and this—"

Lena just couldn't take it anymore. She pick a slice of honeyed lemon and stood in front of Krad, forgetting her embarrassment. "Krad-san, have a taste of this and I'm sure that you'll like it!" she said, blushing, holding out the honeyed lemon to his mouth.

Then Mio pushed her away and stood beside Krad, trying to brush herself against him. "Krad-kun will don't like sweets! So he will never eat those!" she smirked.

"Then I'll eat it."

Lena's eyes as well as Krad's and Mio's eyes widen as Dark appeared behind Lena and took hold of her hand with the lemon and ate the honeyed lemon. Not only that, he also licked and kissed Lena's fingers. And because of being caught off guard, Lena dropped the box of the honeyed lemons and the lemons fell to the ground, creating a mess. Some honey drops were splashed on Krad's hand.

"I like sweets after all," Dark smirked at Krad and Mio with Lena's hand in his.

"Dark!" it was all Lena could say as she looked down at the ground, blushing.

While Krad stood stunned, Mio smirked and recovered. Then looked down to the mess. "Looks like you have to clean up the mess you made, Lena," she said then turned to Krad. "Krad-kun, let me walk you home! I also need to talk to your stepfather about my scholarship~"

Krad's face darkened as he looked at Dark. "Go home by yourself!" he grumbled and shoved off Mio's hands from his arm and picked up his bag and walked passed Lena and Dark. And as he walked away from them, he noticed the honey on his hand. Absentmindedly, he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off the honey from it.

"It's sweet…"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=Fast forward=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Sorry for acting like that back then, by the way," Dark said as they sat in the library once more. He helped Lena in cleaning up the honeyed lemon mess. But Lena was still blushing.

"You shouldn't have than that! That was embarrassing!" Lena whined as she tried to hide her blush by covering her face with an open book.

"But did you see Krad's face?" Dark grinned at her.

Lena put down the book, her face had recovered from the blush. She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't see how pissed off he was when I did that?" he chuckled. "It was amusing to see that face of his actually."

"Really?" Lena's eyes glinted in hope.

Dark just nodded. "I think he has feelings for you but is in denial."

'"You really are the love expert, Dark! Thank you!" she then stood up. "I guess I'll go home now! Thanks again!"

And Dark just watched her go, his grin fading into a faint smile.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

((A/N: I admit that the words 'honey' and 'lemon' was getting weird when I repeatedly used them XD. Sorry for the long delay of update! I'll try to be more diligent while studying in our pressure cooker—I mean college! XD))


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

((A/N: I'm just going to rush things here. This story isn't meant to be more than ten parts/chapters long and I have no intention to do so. So pardon if things are rushed a bit. And to those who have noticed, the events I borrowed from the manga are arranged backwards…hehehe….))

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lena hummed happily as she walked home. But then she remembered that there was a book that she was meant to buy this day that she went back on her way to the bookstore. She didn't mind walking back since it meant that she would pass by Krad's house. 'Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll see him there!' she happily thought with a smile.

And yes, she saw him. But it was not only him. And what she saw had crushed the hope that she had, as well as it had crushed her heart.

There, a few feet away was the gate of Krad's house. And in front of it: Mio and Krad, kissing. Mio's arms were wrapped around his neck, dominating the kiss and pulling him closer. While Krad's hands were on her arms, as if attempting to push her away but he didn't. His eyes were closed. And when it snapped open, he noticed her watching with teary eyes. That was when he harshly pushed Mio away.

But Lena had already run away before he could even say a word.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.The Next Day.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When Lena ran towards her home yesterday, she bumped into Dark who was walking home. It was him who heard her out and listened understandingly to everything that she let out.

Today, she didn't want to go to school but she had to since her parents wouldn't like it if she absent even one day from class. She would go to school, yes, but she wouldn't go to class. She would just spent her day at the library, expecting Dark to be there since he, too, never liked going to class. He would just go to class when there were quizzes and tests and the teachers couldn't complain since he would ace all of his exams.

"Morning, Dark," Lena greeted as she sat across Dark and the other girls talking to him.

"Morning, Lena," he grinned trying to act normal.

"Hey, Lena-chan~" the other girls greeted her.

She just nodded at them.

"Dark, when will the game you told us about be over?" one of the girls asked him.

"Soon, but can you please let me talk to Lena alone for a while?" Dark asked politely. "You see, she had some problems about her 'quest'."

And the girls nodded in understanding by the word 'quest'. It meant that she had a problem about Krad and they knew that Dark wanted to fix it up.

"So…Why are you here today?" Dark asked. "You should be in your class."

"After what I saw yesterday?" Lena spoke softly as her head hung low. "I don't think so."

"I see, " Dark uttered.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=Meanwhile=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Krad sat impatiently on his seat, waiting for Lena to show up. After what happened yesterday, he flat out rejected Mio and almost dragged her away from their house and left her alone in the middle of the street despite her yelling at him. He never liked Mio. She was annoying. But he was obliged to be a little nice to her since his stepfather's business partner was her father.

When the lunch period came, he decided to just look for Lena. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to think the wrong idea about what she saw. After asking around if anyone had seen Lena, a fan girl of the Mousy told him that she was in the library all morning.

When he arrived there, he quickly looked for her and he found her at the rather secluded part of the library…with Dark.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dark asked her.

"I think…" Lena uttered. "I think it's time to give up."

Dark was quite surprised.

Hiding behind the bookshelf behind Lena, Krad's eyes widened.

"It's no use, Dark," she sighed. "Thanks for helping me through all this time. But I guess this silly game of tag…this chase…I think I need to end it…"

Dark's eyes flickered to the bookshelf behind her and noticed Krad, hiding. He inwardly smirked. "Lena, if you're giving up, I think I should tell you why I was helping you in making Krad's jealous and others…"

Again, that surprised Krad. Dark was just making him jealous to help Lena? So all of those events were only acts? Krad sighed in relief. But why was he relieved?

"The reason Lena is…" Dark continued and smiled. "I like you. I like you a lot."

Lena's and Krad's eyes widened.

"D-Dark…" Lena spoke in disbelief. "You're just kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

What was this pain that he felt? Krad raised a hand to his chest. It wasn't a physical pain but somewhere deep inside he felt something quivered.

"Lena, if you want, I'll help you forget Krad," Dark told her. "I'll chase that pain away. I know that you're still hurting about what you saw yesterday but if you'll let me, I'll show you that I can do much better things for you."

"But Dark…You know that I…"

"I don't care."

Krad just couldn't take it that he left instead of listening more of what they would say. Gritting his teeth and with his fists clenched tight, he left the library.

"Dark, I'm sorry but I like Krad, you know that," Lena told him.

"Then," he grinned. "Let's put it this way, how about you won't give up on Krad? If he will at last like you then I will gladly back down. But if he won't, you will be mine. How's that?"

"EH?" Lena exclaimed.

"Heh, consider this as another game of mine and in whichever angle you look at it, it can help you."

"Dark!" she whined.

"You have one week until the New Year. One week until the game's conclusion. One week to make the Krad fall for you. If you fail," Dark smirked. And that gave Lena the shivers. "You'll be mine," and he winked as he left.

"Stupid Dark," she sighed. The only luck she had was that no one had heard the whole thing…Or the fan girls would surely kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Krad walked to the soccer club's room. He was glad to find only a few members there and none of them bothered him since he had that usual 'don't-talk-to-me' aura. He sat by the corner bench silently. The Mousy's words were still replaying themselves in his mind. But what if it wasn't true? What if the arrogant Mousy was just playing around?

But what if he wasn't?

He shouldn't care. He really shouldn't. But…he didn't know why…Lena being taken by Dark Mousy just plainly pissed him off. Maybe he had become used to her attention. He was used to her presence. He was used to her attempts of making him like her back.

"Krad"

He looked up with a glare to the person who called him. It was his step-brother, Satoshi.

"What do you want?" Krad asked with a grunt.

"Father was not quite please from what he heard from the Mio girl," Satoshi smirked at him. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"I rejected her," Krad deadpanned.

"Really? May I ask how?" Satoshi asked amused.

Krad however just growled. "Why do you always want to know how I rejected a girl?"

"Nothing," Satoshi simply stated. "I just want to compare how you rejected Mio from how you rejected Lena."

"I dragged her in the streets from the house and flat out told her that she was the most annoying slut and I left her alone," Krad muttered.

"I see."

"Are you asking just because you want to compare the two rejections? Or are you asking because that Harada girl friend of yours wants to know?" Krad inquired with a sharp glare.

Satoshi readjusted his glasses, trying to hide that faint blush on his face. "I'll go now," and he left without another word.

'As I've thought.' Krad again fell silent. Unexpectedly, his thoughts flew to Lena. Would she accept that Mousy? Would she really give up on him?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.The Next Day=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lena went to class the next morning. She really couldn't back out on that game that Dark announced. She just couldn't take Dark's confession seriously and there was absolutely no possibility that she would accept him for the fan girls would surely kill her and… she still had feelings for Krad.

'I guess I just need to hang on to my feelings for a little more…Dark's right…I should not give up…' then her thoughts added: 'Or the fan girls will kill me.'

"Ohayo, Lena-chan!" Daisuke and Riku greeted her as she passed by them on the hallway.

"Hey, you two!" Lena greeted back with a smile. 'I guess I'm starting to forget what I saw the other day.'

"We didn't see you yesterday. Where were you?" Riku asked, worried.

"Well… I kinda slept in the library," Lena lied.

"And Dark told me that you had a problem with your 'quest'," Daisuke pointed out.

She sighed then decided to change the subject. "Anyhow, where's Risa?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Riku suddenly said. "Yesterday, since Risa was worried as to why you were absent, she decided to ask Hiwatari-kun about what had been happening between Krad-san and Mio. Guess what?"

Lena inwardly cringed at the mention of those two names. "What?"

RRRIIINNNGGG!

The school bell before Riku could continue what she was about to say.

"Well, I'll just see you later guys!" Lena ran off to her classroom, not wanting to be late.

"Be sure to talk to me after class!" Riku called out.

When Lena arrived in the room, the teacher wasn't there yet and most of her classmates were surrounding her seat, chattering, some girls whining. Krad who was sitting on his seat beside hers, looked annoyed and pissed, and he looked like in any moment he could strangle someone.

When she walked to her seat, the students noticed her and backed off, giving her enough way.

"You're so lucky, Lena-chan!" one of the girls said.

"I wish I were you!" the others said.

"About time the princess arrived!" some boys grinned amusingly.

And when she's in front of her seat already, she saw a bouquet of red roses, with a card:

'_To Lena,_

_I hope you'll consider my feelings for you. Here are these red roses as lovely as you._

_-Dark M.'_

'And there we go,' Lena sighed. 'I never thought that he will show off in public.'

Then the professor arrived and the students returned to their seats as well as she did, hiding the roses in her bag. She could feel someone watching her. So she looked sideway and coincidentally, her eyes met Krad. Krad didn't turn away but she did as soon as she realized that he was staring at her. She just bowed her head, trying to listen to the discussion with a blush. But that blush disappeared as the scene from the other day replayed in her mind.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=Lunch Break=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When lunch period came, she decided to eat her lunch at the rooftop. On her way though, she bumped into some girl who she knew as one of Krad's fan girls.

"Ah, you're Lena-chan, right?" the girls asked after she apologized.

"Uhm…Yeah…" Lena answered.

"You are cuter when up close!" the girl smiled at her. "I actually admire your bravery when you confess you know? All of the other girls are cheering you on!"

Lena blushed at the compliment. Then she noticed that the girl was carrying some yarn. "What is that for?" she asked.

"Oh, these?" the girl grinned. "I and the others are knitting! It is said that when you give the boy you like a home knitted sweater, sock, or a scarf, your love will come true and that boy will like you back! You should try it! We are currently knitting together at the rooftop!"

Lena's eyes glimmered at what she heard. "Can I join you?"

"We will be more than happy to let you join us!"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=Fast forward.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

For almost the whole week, Lena immersed herself into knitting. The other girls who were knitting with her cheered her on as she knitted the scarf. They even helped her to make it better. And Each of them kept on giving advices and suggestions as to how and where she would give it to Krad.

She hadn't seen Dark that much although he kept on sending her flowers. But since she was always busy in knitting at the rooftop most of her time, she hadn't had enough time to have even a little with her friends. She hadn't even had any time to see Krad or greet him like she would do.

But at least, she now had finished knitting the scarf. But how should she give it to him?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Throughout nearly a week, Lena hadn't talk to him. Krad didn't know why but she seemed to be busy with something. His first belief was that maybe she was still thinking about what she saw. He hadn't explained to her yet. He wanted to but she just seemed to be running around as if she was hurrying to do something. The year was ending already. He wanted to at least talk to her before the year end. It was unlike him to think such thing but that was how he really…felt.

He was now walking towards the field. He and his team would practice a little before the New Year and he as the Captain of the whole soccer club would like to hold a meeting for the next year's agenda. He heard that Dark Mousy would be there as the (always absent) sub-captain.

"Krad-san!"

He knew that voice too well to mistake it for someone else's. He knew that it was Lena. And so he stopped walking and turned to the direction of her voice. She ran and stopped right in front of him with a soft smile on her face.

"Uhm…here!" she bowed as she held out a…knitted scarf. "Please accept it."

He did. And he examined it. "Did you make this?"

She stood back straight and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah…I'm sorry if it wasn't that good…I kinda rushed it almost the whole week."

Almost the whole week? "So this is what you were doing these past days?" he thought out loud.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you," the words flew out of his mouth before he could even think about it. But he held fast and added, "I mean, I'll accept it," in a firm voice.

"Really?" she asked wide-eyed. From the tone of her voice, he was sure that she was happy.

"Yes…" he averted his gaze from hers as he out it around his neck. "It's quite convenient since it's cold these days…"

"There you are, Lena-chan!"

Krad's eye twitched at the sound of that voice. It was Dark's. The two of them turned to the direction of the newly arrived Mousy.

"Dark!" Lena greeted.

"Where have you been these past days?" Dark asked then notice Krad and the knitted scarf, he smirked. "Oh, pleasant to see you, Krad."

Krad glared at him.

"By the way, Lena-chan," Dark turned back to Lena then handed her a wrapped box with a ribbon. "A box of chocolate for a beautiful lady! They say that when a boy give a girl chocolates, that girl will like him back. I just hope it's true," Dark winked at her.

With that Lena blushed, looking down to the ground.

Krad grunted. "The meeting is starting soon, Mousy. Be gone."

"See you then at _New Year,_ Lena-chan~" Dark then walked off with a wide smirk.

Lena looked as if she remembered something at what Dark said which made Krad confused. She was blushing more than a while ago. Is something already going on between the two? Krad's fists clenched themselves tightly.

"I'm going now," Krad turned his back and before he walked off. "I'm looking forward in seeing you next year."

Lena's head whipped to him with wide happy eyes, unable to believe what he had said.

"See you at New Year, Krad-san!" she called out as he walked away.

And without her seeing it, Krad smiled.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

((A/N: I think the next chapter will be the last one….hehehehe…it was quite fun writing this story….Ah! I still need to update 'Absolute Zero (SatoshiXOCXDark)' story of mine! Wanna know what it is about? Read it too if you please! If you don't want to, it's okay….Thank you for all who read and are still reading this! Thank you for that one who reviewed!))


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SIX**

=.=.=.=.=.=.The New Year=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Many people went to the shrine, hoping that their wishes would come true. Lena was nervous however. Krad never said anything that would give her a clue whether he liked her back or not. So the possibility of her losing the game…was big.

When she arrived at the shrine, familiar faces of friends, classmates, and schoolmates greeted her. Her friends, the Harada twins, were with their boyfriends. She decided to walk up to them to greet them.

"Happy new year everyone!" she beamed.

"Lena-chan!" the Harada twins tackled her in a hug.

"Happy New Year Lena-chan!" Daisuke greeted her.

"Happy New Year," Satoshi simply nodded.

"I really haven't had the chance to talk to you the whole week!" Riku said.

"I'm sorry. I was busy," Lena told her.

"I just want to tell you that Krad rejected Mio!" Riku grinned at her.

Risa nodded enthusiastically. "Right! And I heard that she transferred to another school last week!"

Lena's hope grew at what they said. "Really?!"

"Oh, there's the soccer club!" Daisuke pointed. "And there's Krad!"

"Go and talk to him!" the twins practically shoved her to Krad's direction and she laughed at them as she walked away.

"Krad-san," Lena called softly when she was near.

"Oh, Torah-chan, Happy New Year," some club members greeted her and she smiled at them. And they scooted a few steps away from the two, chuckling.

"Happy New Year, Krad-san," she smiled at him.

And Krad retained that straight and bored look of his as he nodded at her. "Happy New Year."

With that, she went to the shrine and lighted some candle and made her wish.

"Happy New Year, Lena-chan~"

Lena, after making her wish turned to her side and was greeted by Dark's grinning face.

"Happy New Year, Dark," she smiled at him.

"So, did he fall for you or not?" Dark asked.

She then turned away from him, remembering the game. "…No…"

"Hm…You have until tomorrow, then," Dark ruffled her hair.

"I thought the deadline was today?" she looked back at him.

"Do you want it to be today?" Dark smirked at her.

She blushed at that. "No!" she whined. Dark just chuckled at her.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Will you look at that?" a club member chuckled at his companion. "Looks like Mousy is still hitting on Torah-chan!"

"I think he's serious about her," the other grinned casting a glance at the two.

"Maybe!" the other laughed.

Krad however, even though he was a few feet away from the members, could hear them. He was glaring daggers at the scene in front of him: Dark ruffling Lena's hair while she was blushing. He just couldn't help felt…jealous? He shouldn't be, right?

"Krad-kun!"

He turned around to the person who called him and he glared at him or rather…her.

"What do you want now, Mio-san?" Krad asked, annoyed.

"Look, I just want to talk," Mio crossed her arms.

Krad casted a side-glance to where Lena was. She was still talking with Dark. 'It would be bad if she saw me and Mio talking. "Not here, follow me."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Isn't that Mio?" a schoolmate of hers whispered to a friend.

Lena looked at where they were looking and she saw Mio and Krad, too. He said something to her and walked away as Mio followed. Why were they together now? Didn't Krad already reject her?

"Do you want me to spy on them?" Dark asked her with a grin. "I will report to you whatever they will talk about or they will do."

"Don't, Dark," Lena said sadly. "Whatever they will talk about…it will just be between them. I don't want to know either."

"Don't, Dark," Lena said sadly. "Whatever they will talk about…it will just be between them. I don't want to know either."

"You really should talk to him, you know?" Dark told her. "Tell him what you truly feel about all this. You need to resolve everything now."

"I guess so," Lena smiled at him. "Thanks, Dark."

"Heh," he grinned, "Anytime."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"What do you want to talk about?" Krad asked.

"I just want to…apologize," Mio said. It was clear that her pride was getting stepped on. "Well at least my father told me to apologize."

'As expected,' Krad almost said it out loud. Almost.

"Either way, I don't expect you to like that girl," said she.

That caught him off guard. "What do you mean I like her?"

"That Lena girl," she said. "You like her. It's clear as day."

"I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that," Mio retorted. "It was obvious. I can see the way you look at her and the way you glare whenever Dark's with her. If I were you, tell her that already. Because if you don't Dark will surely have her at the end of all this."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"Maybe to do correct my doings," Mio scoffed. "I am merely helping here so can't you listen without asking? Anyhow, I will go now. My family is moving to another city. Farewell and go and talk to her."

With that, Mio left. Krad contemplated the things that she said. It was no use in denying it. She was right. He really needed to talk to her.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=..=.=.=..=.=.=

Lena looked around for Krad. And at last, when she asked a soccer club member, she was able to know the direction he went off to. Walking in that direction, she found Krad walking back to the shrine.

"Krad-san…" she uttered as she halted to a stop.

Krad, too, stopped walking and was a mere three feet away from her.

"I want to talk to you," Lena said. Krad looked at her and she took it as a cue to go on. It was now or never. "You know, this past year is fun. I got to be close with you although it wasn't really much and maybe it was really nothing at all for you. But you know…" she looked at him and smiled. "Even if it was just for a little while, I am happy. I am happy to be with you, to see you, talk to you. I must've been a nuisance to you, though. Hehehehehe…."

Krad stared at her, confused. Where was she getting at? He had a bad feeling at where her words would end. But he felt like his own tongue wouldn't move to let him speak.

"Thank you though for everything. I really like you, Krad-san," she was blushing. "Though you have that glare and aura, you really are a kind person. I…really like you. But I know that you don't feel the same," her smile grew sad. But then she chuckled…it was strange. It was unlike the usual one. It was…sad. "So I won't bother you anymore this year. I'm sorry for being a nuisance." She looked directly in his eyes and smiled. "Good bye."

With that she turned around and started to walk off.

"Is that it?"

"Eh?" she stopped walking as she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

He was glaring. "Is that all that you really want to say?"

She turned her head and hid her face from him. "Yes," then walked away again.

"So you're giving up? You're giving up without even hearing a word from me?!"

"I'm sorry," she uttered then ran off.

"H-Hey!" Krad ran after her."Listen! And stop running, you idiot!"

"I'd rather run!" she said.

"You don't get it at all!" he shouted as they ran through streets which were luckily empty. It seemed that the people were still at the shrine or maybe at some malls. "That time when you saw me with Mio at the gate, it was nothing! She was the one who started it! And I've—I've rejected her" he yelled as he chased after her. 'For a girl, she sure runs fast!'

"Just like what you did to me!" Lena retorted. She was blinking away the tears on her eyes.

They ran up to the park where there was a mini forest and the ground covered with grass. That was where Krad caught her arm.

"Listen to me!" he growled as he pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place and…kissed her.

Lena's eyes widened upon feeling his lips on hers. When he pulled away, her eyes were still wide and a radiant blush crept to her cheeks. "What-? Why…?"

"I…I love you," Krad said to her, trying not to blush himself but in vain. "It just seems that I…all that time you keep on getting close to me…I fell for you… And I admit that I am jealous as hell whenever that Dark Mousy is with you! Let alone, he confessed to you in that blasted library!"

Lena blinked at him. How did he know about that confession?! He was there?! "Krad-san…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier but Mio was right, I really should've told you straight out instead of taking it too long and giving that Mousy enough time to get closer to you…"

"Mio—She told you what?" Lena's mind was still in a mess. She couldn't think straight not when the feeling of his lips still lingered on hers as well as his arms around her.

"You heard me," Krad leaned his forehead on hers. "She told me to confess a while ago."

Now Lena understood why Krad left with Mio. They were talking about her. And she was glad that Mio wasn't exactly the bad girl she thought she was.

Lena's eyes watered and some tears found their way out. "Is it really true? What you just said? Those words…They're true right?"

"Yes," Krad breathed. "I love you, Lena," and he kissed her again.

This time, without the initial shock and without hesitation, she kissed him back.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=Extended Ending=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"So…What the exactly happened on New Year?" Daisuke asked.

Now they were sitting on one of the tables at the cafeteria, spending their lunch break. On one table, there sat Daisuke, Riku, Risa, Satoshi, Dark, Lena, and Krad (Saehara would've joined, too, if only he wasn't busy about the school paper's front page: Krad and Lena's 'love story'). Krad sat between Lena and Dark, making sure that Dark was far from Lena as possible. Across them, Daisuke was beside Riku and Risa beside her twin while on her other side was Satoshi.

"The Great Dark Mousy, got these two together," Dark proudly grinned at them.

Satoshi raised his eyebrow at him. Krad grunted. Daisuke sighed, clearly expecting what Dark would say. The Harada twins squealed in happiness in seeing their friend got the happy-ending she deserved. And Lena just sweat-dropped.

Actually, that little thing that happened in the park, Krad and Lena went back to the shrine with their hands entwined. Krad made sure to inform Dark that Lena was his as well as he made sure that everyone would know about it, though he was flushed. And they all found out that Dark purposely 'confessed' to Lena when he saw Krad hiding behind the bookshelf to make the Hikari jealous and get him to chase after Lena.

"You forgive, right Lena-chan?" Dark sneakily grinned at her past Krad's glares at him.

"You're cruel, Dark," Lena muttered.

"Just don't mind him, Lena," Krad snorted. "He's not worth it."

"Hey, is that how you treat your girlfriend's friend?" Dark whined.

Cue sweat-drop from Daisuke and the Harada twins. Satoshi just coughed.

"Torah-san, I think you need to shut thee both of them before they choke each other," Satoshi commented.

"Shut up, Satoshi," Krad grunted at him.

"Stay out of this, commander," Dark snickered.

"Will you please, stop it you two?" Lena pleaded with a sigh.

"Roger, Lena-chan," Dark winked to which Krad glared at.

"As you wish," Krad muttered as he silently wrapped an arm on her waist.

Lena just chuckled as well as the others. It was not an everyday scene to see Krad being obedient to someone.

Above them all, it was Lena who was the happiest . At last the love game was over. At last she got her happy-ending with the man she loved most and who loved her as well.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=_FIN_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

((A/N: At last I've finished it! It was fun writing this story while reading 'Crazy Love Game (by Kana Nanajima)' over and over again! I really might write a Dark one-shot some time! And I'm going to based it on 'Zenbu Kimi no Mono' a manga one-shot by Aikawa Saki. If you want! Read it! It's a great manga! Or maybe based it on 'Love Graduation' another one-shot manga by…I don't know! I forgot who! Anyhows, See ya! Arigato for reading and for the review[s]))


End file.
